


Family Dinner

by PiecedTogetherMemories



Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Dinner, M/M, Shadowhunter Jaemin, Warlock Renjun, and a playdate, and kinda funny i guess, but its a dinner, but renjun knows nothing of being a warlock, hes new, its cute, shadowhunters au, they're not actually a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecedTogetherMemories/pseuds/PiecedTogetherMemories
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin's dinner with their guardians, plus their scheduled 'playdate'. It ends in cuteness.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716937
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> okay like i was supposed to post this earlier  
> but i fell asleep  
> anywhoo heres the next part, me and PiecedTogetherMemories hope you like it ~

**_Overgrown Child:_** _I can’t wait for our play date ;)_

That was the text Renjun was greeted by in the morning. His reaction was to blush profusely before groaning and shoving his face back into his pillow. 

Anvi, who had been passing by his bedroom, heard him and barged inside, amused with the state of the young Warlock. “Let me guess, Jaemin?” 

Renjun hummed in response, face still buried in his pillow. 

“What happened, hun?” Anvi asked. 

Renjun replied with incoherent noises. 

“Okay then. I’ll leave you to suffer in peace, but come down soon, I need help with cooking.” With that, she left just as fast she had come -not wanting to deal with the drama that came with young love. She had gone through enough of that several times, thank you very much, and she was done with it all. 

It took Renjun an hour to respond to the text with a simple ‘me too’. And he assumed that would be the end of their conversation. 

But this was Jaemin they were talking about. 

Renjun felt like he should have been surprised when his phone started vibrating constantly while he was chopping up vegetables for whatever Anvi had planned to make. Anvi had sent him an unimpressed look, but that changed to amusement when she picked up his phone and saw the messages Jaemin had bombarded him with. 

Renjun had snatched the phone away from her so he could go through the texts; the messages were basically just Jaemin narrating his whole morning. He made coffee for him and Amber, then he went to do some training on his own, after that he went to find Amber and bother her until she kicked him out of her office, so he went out to get some food, then he killed a demon he found on the way back to the institute, and lastly he accompanied Amber to another meeting. The last message said that Amber was taking his phone away because he wasn’t paying attention, and that got Renjun to chuckle. 

He sent back a thumbs up, and ignored Anvi when she told him to be romantic and at least send a heart. 

“Hey, kids! I’m so happy you came!” Anvi exclaimed right when she opened the door to greet the two Shadowhunters. 

“Anvi, for the last time, I’m not a kid.” Amber stated. 

“Yeah...Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Anvi replied with a wide smile, ignoring the glare pointed at her. “Jaemin! It’s been a while since I last saw you, how have you been?” 

Jaemin, who had followed after Amber and Anvi into the foyer, smiled back, “I’ve been fine, really fine…” 

He was clearly trying to subtly look around the place, but Anvi and Amber knew better. 

“Come on, I’ll lead you to the dining room, the person you’re looking for should be there.” Anvi said in a teasing tone. Both her and Amber chuckled at the way Jaemin turned red at being caught. 

When they did reach the dining room, Renjun was nowhere to be found. Jaemin pouted as he sat down with Amber sitting in front of him. 

Anvi looked around, confused. “Hmm...I swore I left him here. Just give me a second.” She went out the door they had come from, leaving Amber and Jaemin alone. 

“Does he not wanna see me? Did I do something wrong? Was it all the text messages I sent? I got too excited, I should have toned it down-” 

“Jaemin.” Amber cut in, her voice firm enough to get Jaemin to stop and look at her. “You’re fine. Alright? He might have just gone to the bathroom or something.” 

“Oh. Right. Thanks.” He sighed in relief, his smile slipping back on his face. 

Amber just sent him an unimpressed look. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really my kid.” 

Jaemin’s face lit up, “You admitted I’m your child!” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Renjun, my dumbass child, please open the door.” Anvi said sweetly, though it did sound a bit threatening. 

The locked door to Renjun’s room opened, and as quickly as he could, Renjun grabbed Anvi by the arm and dragged her inside. 

“Do I look okay?” He asked, looking slightly freaked out. 

Anvi blinked at him. “Yeah, you look great sweetie. That sweater looks adorable on you, now can you tell me why you look so out of it?” 

Renjun huffed. “I  _ have _ to look good.” 

“I’m not following.” 

“I don’t know what it is, okay? He just comes in here, looking perfectly handsome in his freaking red button-up which matches his hair so flawlessly. It’s so unfair! And, what makes it worse is that I was planning on just wearing some casual jeans and hoodie, right? But then, I saw him looking good, so now  _ I _ gotta look good. And I searched through my closet but there’s nothing perfect enough to wear. So, I’m gonna ask again,  _ Do I look okay? _ ” 

Anvi was lost throughout his whole rant. Normally, she found it adorable when he got nervous and started to rant. But at that moment, she was beyond confused. 

“So, what I’m getting is...you want to impress Jaemin?” She asked.

Renjun froze. “Do I?” The question came out softly, as if he couldn’t figure it out. 

“I mean, it sounds like you want to. If that is the case, then yes, you look dressed to impress. That is the best sweater you own, just wear it with your cute black choker necklace I bought you and you will look perfect.” Anvi explained. 

Renjun nodded and turned around to his dressing table, immediately doing as told, not realizing that he had basically confirmed that he was trying to impress the Shadhowhunter they were speaking of. 

Anvi chuckled before heading towards the door. “Also, come down quick, lover boy can’t wait to see you.”

Anvi walked into the dining room with a plate of pasta and a plate of garlic bread to place in the middle of the table. She noticed the way Jaemin subconsciously pouted when she walked in alone.

“Renjun,” She started, pointedly staring at the younger Shadowhunter. “Was just getting dressed, he’ll be down in a moment.” 

Jaemin nodded and sat up straighter, patiently waiting. 

Anvi seated herself beside Amber, who may have looked stone-faced, but the Warlock could tell she was just as curious to see how the night would go. It made sense considering this was the first time Amber saw Jaemin actually like someone romantically. 

“Come on, dig in.” Anvi said to them. 

“Finally.” Amber sighed in relief, earning a raised eyebrow from Anvi. “What? You try spending hours with a bunch of dickhead Shadowhunters without eating anything and see how you like it.” 

Anvi rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Oh, I have. I get what you mean.” She grabbed Amber’s plate and began putting in food for her, ignoring the other’s grumbling of how she could do it herself. 

“Jaemin, should I get you some?” Anvi asked. 

Jaemin shook his head. “I’ll wait.” 

“Awe, that’s so sweet.” Anvi cooed. “You’re such a sweet boy, how is it that Amber raised you?” 

“Hey!” Amber exclaimed, offended. The other two laughed. 

They all stopped when Renjun shuffled in quite awkwardly. 

Anvi nudged Amber and discreetly pointed at Jaemin, who was literally looking at the young Warlock with his eyes sparkling. 

Amber sighed. “Oh my god, he looks like a lovesick dumbass.” She whispered to her friend. 

“It’s cute though.” Anvi argued. 

Amber shrugged, turning back to her food, though most of her attention was on what was happening around them. 

“Junnie, hun, come sit down. I want you to meet a good friend of mine.” Anvi called him over. 

Renjun nodded and followed as she said, he seated himself beside Jaemin, who he tried his best to ignore since he had no idea how to react to the way the other was staring at him. 

“So, Amber, this is Renjun. He’s my sweet heart, my pride and joy, my little angel whom I have been blessed with.” 

Renjun glared at her for his introduction, especially since it made Jaemin laugh and nod in agreement.

“He looks like an angry kitten.” Was the first thing Amber said. 

“Yeah, he’s like that sometimes. Anyway, Renjun, this is Amber, she’s an old friend of mine, and a very trustworthy Shadowhunter. And of course, you know Jaemin, he’s the boy Amber raised since birth.” 

“Umm...Hi.” Renjun tried not to be awkward as he greeted the other Shadowhunter, which was hard since Amber was really intimidating. 

“Why don’t I get a hi?” Jaemin questioned before Amber could greet the boy back, which had her glaring at the younger Shadowhunter. 

Renjun glanced at him and shrugged. “I’ve met you already, but I haven’t met her.” 

“That makes no sense. I demand a greeting as well.” Jaemin stated, leaning in closer to the young Warlock. 

“He is an embarrassment.” Amber said under her breath as she tried to focus on her food. 

“It’s cute. Stop being a sourwolf.” Anvi said back, giggling when she saw her friend face-palm. 

“Okay...Uh, Hi, I guess.” Renjun replied, rubbing the back of his neck, looking across the table to Anvi with pleading eyes. She only winked at him.

“You didn’t look at me when you said it, am I ugly?” Jaemin practically whined. 

“Oh my god, Jaem, leave the poor kid alone.” Amber huffed, making Jaemin pout as he leaned away. 

Renjun sent her a look of thanks, to which she nodded. 

“You know, these two remind me of how we started off when we were friends. I mean, I remember we met because of some demon going around murdering people and no one could figure it out, and I ran into you while investigating, and dropped a whole jar of vampire blood on you-” 

From there, they spent the entire dinner time reminiscing the good times they had, entertaining the two younger ones at the table. It also helped Renjun open up quite a bit. It was enough that when he would laugh, without realizing it he would bury his face into Jaemin’s arm. Even Amber’s uptight persona had melted away, and she smiled and she joined in on sharing stories of her and Anvi’s adventures together. Surprisingly, they had many, which Jaemin had no idea about even though he had known the Warlock for so long. He never knew that Amber and her friendship had been so deep. It honestly made him crave the same thing with a certain someone right beside, except he wanted their relationship to be less platonic and more romantic. He was thinking when he noticed Renjun laughing and his eyes lighting up in amusement. 

“Wow.” He had unknowingly muttered under his breath. 

“Oh, by the way, I need to talk to you about something important. Shadowhunter business.” Amber whispered to Anvi when the latter had begun to gather all the dirty plates. 

Anvi nodded before she turned to the other two who were getting out of their seats. “Renjun, honey, why don’t you take Jaemin up to your room and continue on with your playdate. Amber and I will clean the table up, alright?” 

Renjun looked nervous at the suggestion but agreed nevertheless. He turned to the taller boy beside him and grabbed him by the sleeve to drag him out the room. Jaemin let him do so, looking like an excited puppy. 

“I really hope he doesn’t do anything embarrassing.” Amber said with a sigh. 

Anvi laughed at that. “He won’t. Even if he does, Renjun’s just as embarrassing when he’s nervous.” 

“They’re made for each other then.” Amber joked as she sat back down on her seat. 

Anvi followed. “Yeah, he’s a good kid. Doesn’t deserve what happened to him.” 

Amber nodded. “Neither does Jaemin. I can’t believe how parents could just do that, without having second thoughts. I swear if I see his face again, I’ll deck him.” 

Anvi knew who the other was talking about. Amber had told her about the boy's past a long time ago. 

“I’ll help.” She said with a warm smile. “But I expect you to help if Renjun’s birth mother ever shows up.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Was Amber’s reply. 

“Good. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“The council has been notified that the amount of demon activity in suburban areas has increased. It’s become dangerous for mundanes. And also, dangerous for you.” 

Anvi looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Amber, I’m a witch -a Warlock, as most call it.” 

“I am super aware of that, but you’re also an idiot.” 

“I am not!” Anvi exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah, you are.” She ignored Anvi’s glare and continued, “It’s dangerous for Warlocks too, though. And not to mention Renjun is new to the Warlock thing  _ and _ he walks to a mundane school, alone.” 

“How do you know he walks to school?” Anvi questioned her. 

“ _ That’s _ what you’re focusing on?”

Anvi nodded. 

“I’ve had someone look after him from time to time when he’s out, okay? I would have done it myself if I could, but that’s impossible. So, I sent someone I trust.” Amber explained like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Anvi looked at her with tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Oh my god, please don’t start crying.” 

“Your bed is so soft, can I come here to sleep?” Jaemin sighed as he sprawled across the Warlock’s white and lilac bed. 

Renjun smacked him with a pillow, earning a whine. “No, you can’t. It’s my bed. Now, move over.” 

Jeamin pouted but did as he was told and rolled over. Renjun got in beside him. 

“So, what do you want to do?” The smaller asked. He didn’t like how Jaemin was staring at him, all starry eyed and cute smile. Renjun hated it. Okay, he didn’t hate it, but still. It was too much for him. 

Jaemin shrugged. “We can do whatever you want. I’ll always do whatever you want.” He said with a wink. 

Renjun looked away, his cheeks red, trying to find something to say. 

“So, if I told you to stay away from me, you would?” He chose to ask as he covered himself with his soft blanket. 

“Hmm...if I really bothered you, I would. But, otherwise, I would act like I didn’t hear you.” Jaemin answered thoughtfully. 

His answer surprised Renjun, who was expecting something cheeky back. He absentmindedly began to play with the hem of his sleeves. 

“You don’t.” He said quietly. 

“Hmm?” Jaemin tilted his head in confusion, looking like a lost puppy. 

“You don’t bother me.” Renjun managed to say. 

Jaemin’s smile widened. He shifted closer to the other and placed his head on Renjun’s lap. 

The Warlock froze, staring at the boy who was laying on his lap and looking up at him. 

“Is this okay?” Jaemin asked, the smile never leaving his face. 

Renjun gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Do you mind playing with my hair? I like it when people play with my hair.” Jaemin continued to ask. 

Renjun, still very much malfunctioning, nodded again. He brought up his hand and nervously started to ruffle the Shadowhunter’s hair around. His hair was soft, as it looked, and from how close he was, Renjun could see the other’s dark roots -indicating Jaemin’s natural hair was a dark shade of brown. 

Renjun tried not to imagine the other with dark brown hair. 

He shifted his gaze from the blue to Jaemin’s face; the other had his eyes closed, the smile never leaving his face. Which made Renjun wonder how the hell his cheeks didn’t hurt. Maybe he would ask him one day. 

They stayed like that for at least thirty minutes. Renjun assumed the Shadowhunter had fallen asleep, though he still didn’t stop playing with his hair. He had actually become less nervous as the minutes passed by. 

His assumption of the other being asleep was proven wrong when Amber barged into the room with Anvi in tow. Renjun had startled, calming down when he saw who it was, but Jaemin just lazily opened his eyes and turned to look at his guardian. 

“Jaem, we have to go, something came up at the institute.” Amber stated. 

Anvi looked worried behind her. Jaemin nodded and slowly sat up. 

“We’ll give you two time to say bye.” Anvi said warmly. 

“Come down quick.” Amber added as she let Anvi drag her out the room by her arm. 

Jaemin sighed, a pout back on his face as he shuffled off the bed. “Back to being a Shadowhunter.” 

Renjun nodded. “Good luck, I guess, with whatever Shadowhunter thing you’re being called for. And, uh, stay safe.” He said nervously, glancing up at the taller male. 

“Awe, Renjunnie, you care for me so much. Will you also give me a goodluck kiss? Please?” Jaemin asked sweetly, leaning in and tapping his cheek with his finger. 

Renjun turned red once again. Especially with how close the other was. But, he shoved his nervousness aside, and gave in to the Shadowhunter. He leaned in as well and pressed his lips against the other’s cheek firmly before pulling away quickly. He didn’t look at Jaemin, though if he had he would have noticed that the Shadowhunter was just as flustered. 

To be fair, Jaemin didn’t think Renjun would actually comply with his request. 

“You’re amazing, Renjunnie, now I feel like I can conquer anything!” The taller exclaimed dramatically. 

Renjun bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Just go already, you dork.” He mumbled. 

Jaemin sighed, though he couldn’t stop himself from smiling once again. Quickly as he could, Jaemin leaned down and kissed the Warlock’s cheek, before sprinting out the bedroom door with a ‘See you later!’ thrown over his shoulder. 

Renjun sat there for a few seconds. Then he threw the blanket over his head, burying himself as he squealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, how was it?? did yall enjoy???  
> we dont have the next part planned yet so if there's anything specific yall wanna see, let us know in the comments!
> 
> stay safe everyone! and enjoy your day/night!!!  
> ~TheBreadWitch and PiecedTogetherMemories


End file.
